


Never Have I Ever...Had Any Doubts

by midnightwriter23



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter23/pseuds/midnightwriter23
Summary: Paxton tells Devi to take some time to think about what she wants. And Devi? Devi doesn't know what to think. She just knows she really, really likes Paxton.
Relationships: Ben Gross & Devi Vishwakumar, Eve (Never Have I Ever)/Fabiola Torres, Fabiola Torres & Devi Vishwakumar & Eleanor Wong, Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Never Have I Ever...Had Any Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's a little rocky. I was reading crystalkei's Never Have I Ever Actually Fallen in Love series (if you haven't read it and you ship Devi/Paxton, you should. It's phenomenal!) and I was inspired. 
> 
> Also, I am a firm believer of the Devi/Eleanor/Fabiola/Eve/Ben friendship (I call them the awkward Scooby gang) and thus they will be heavily featured in my stories.

_"Maybe you should take some time to think about what you want."_ The words echoed in Devi's head as she tried, and failed, to do her AP Geometry homework. It had been a week since her conversation with Paxton and, try as she might, she couldn't shake his words-or the look of shock and hurt that washed over his face when she told him she had kissed Ben-from her head. Groaning, she threw her pencil down and flopped down on her bed, burying her face in her pillows. Just as she was contemplating suffocation as a valid solution to her problem, her phone buzzed, signaling an incoming call.

Without looking at the caller ID, she answered, "Paxton?"

A snort came from the other end of the line, "Flattered, but no. Really, David, how desperate are you? Don't you check your caller ID?"

Devi rolled her eyes, even though she knew he couldn't see her, "What do you want, Ben?"

There was a laugh on the other end of the line and Devi couldn't help but smile slightly. After their kiss in Malibu a couple weeks ago, Devi and Ben had spent the night talking and decided that, while they obviously enjoyed spending time together, they were better off as friends, putting an end to their deep-seated rivalry-much to the surprise of their classmates and, especially, their AP History teacher, Mr. Shapiro.

"I'm having a party tonight and I was calling to invite you and the rest of your weird feminist squad."

Now it was Devi's turn to snort, "They're your friends too, Gross. Why couldn't you just text everyone?"

"Like you'd answer in text," she could practically hear the eye roll, "This is more efficient. So, you in?"

Devi bit her lip. A party meant chancing a run-in with Paxton, and Devi wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

"I don't know. I have to ask my mom and you know how she is about parties, especially after the last two, and you know I'm trying to be better-"

"David, you're rambling. Look, if this is about Yoshida-"

"No, no it isn't," except it was, but Ben didn't need to know that, "Just let me ask my mom."

"Whatever," Ben didn't sound entirely convinced, but he seemed to let it go, "Just text me if you're in."

"I will. Later, Gross."

"Later, weirdo."

Devi hung up the phone, tossing it somewhere on her bed, and flopped back against the pillows, weighing her options carefully. She could always tell Ben that her mom wouldn't let her go-which, realistically, was very likely anyways, given her track record-but then again, she hadn't been to a party since she made up with Fabiola and Eleanor and she really, really wanted to go. Besides, what was the likelihood of her running into Paxton anyways? She probably had a higher chance of falling into the pool again. And even if she did, so what? He was the one who thought she needed time to figure out what she wanted, which she didn't, by the way. She knew exactly what she wanted, had known since the night of Ben's sixteenth birthday, and if he needed proof of that, then she'd show him. With that thought in mind, she scrambled off her bed and practically ran down the stairs trying to find her mom.

"Hey mom," she called as she hit the bottom of the stairs, "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen," Devi found her at the sink washing the dishes, "What do you need?"

"Ben is having a party tonight and I was wondering if I could go? I promise I won't drink or do anything stupid." _Except maybe make out with Paxton._

Her mom stopped scrubbing the dishes and sighed, "Alright, fine. But no alcohol or drugs or taking off your clothes in boys' cars. And I expect you back by midnight."

"Okay, thanks mom!" Devi gave her a quick hug before running upstairs to text her friends.

_David_

_Mom said yes! Time to PARTY! Pre-game at my place? I've got Bagel Bites 😉_

**_Drama Queen_ **

**_Sweet! Count me in! What time?_ **

_David_

_Let me ask my mom_

"Mom," Devi yelled, "Can Eleanor, Fabiola, Eve, and Jonah come over before the party?"

"That's fine, Kanna. They can come over at five, but you have to get all your homework done first!"

_David_

_She says you guys can come over at five_

**_Fab_ **

**_Eve and I will be there._ **

**_Fabiola's Angel_ **

**_Definitely. Do you want us to bring anything? Ben, do you need anything?_ **

**_Gay and Fabulous_ **

**_I'm in. I'll bring face masks and my makeup._ **

**_Ew Gross_ **

**_You guys are super lame_ **

_David_

_Shut up, you love us_

**_Ew Gross_ **

**_Whatever_ ** **_🙄_ **

**_And no, Eve, I think I'm all set_ **

**_Actually, can I send you the playlist for tonight?_ **

**_Fabiola's Angel_ **

**_Yeah, of course!_ **

**_Ew Gross_ **

**_Cool, I'll see you losers at 8_ **

Devi looked down at her phone and grinned. She couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

A couple hours later, the four girls and Jonah were nestled in Devi’s bedroom; Eleanor sat at Devi’s desk with Jonah standing above her, working intently on her makeup, Eve laying at the foot of Devi’s bed working on her laptop with her legs in between Fabiola’s as Fabiola sat at the head of the bed, flipping through a robotics magazine, and Devi attempting to find clothes, the latest Jonas Brothers album playing softly in the background.

“Ugh,” Devi groaned, staring at her closet, “I have nothing to wear!”

“What are you talking about?” Eleanor asked from her spot at Devi’s desk, attempting to crane her neck around as Jonah did her makeup, only for him to hold her head in place, “You have a ton of clothes.”

Eve glanced up from her laptop where she was working on Ben’s playlist and shook her head, chuckling in amusement, “I think what she means is she doesn’t have anything sexy to wear.”

At this, Fabiola’s head snapped up and she turned to stare at Devi with wide eyes and Eleanor gasped, “Oh. OH! Girl! Are you trying to hook up with Ben tonight? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Yeah,” Fabiola nodded, “we totally would’ve supported you.”

Devi made a face and Eve placed a gentle hand on Fabiola’s shoulder, shaking her head in amusement, “Babe, I don’t think it’s Ben she’s trying to impress.”

Eleanor cocked her head and blinked, “Then who-” Devi blushed and looked down at her shoes, “OH!” _Yeah. Oh._

“But I thought he blew you off?”

Devi nodded awkwardly, “Uh yeah, he did. But we uh, we talked, last week actually. I told him I kissed Ben and he told me that I should, uh, take some time to figure out what I want.”

“Wow,” Fabiola let out a low whistle.

“So what are you gonna do?” Eleanor asked.

Devi sucked in a breath, “I’m going to tell him, and hopefully show him, exactly how I feel.”

“Well, if we’re trying to impress the hottest guy in Southern California,” Jonah piped up, “you’re going to need some serious help in the makeup and hair department. Come sit.”

“And the clothing department,” Eve laughed, hopping off the bed and beginning to rifle through Devi’s closet.

“You mean you guys aren’t mad at me for not telling you?”

Both Eleanor and Fabiola shook their heads, “Mad? No. Jealous? Uh yeah. It’s Paxton freaking Hall-Yoshida!”

Everyone turned to stare at Eleanor but she merely shrugged, “What? I have a boyfriend, I’m not blind.”

Devi shrugged as she sat down at her desk, “Fair point.”

* * *

An hour later, Devi stood in front of her mirror admiring Eve and Jonah’s work. Eve had pulled out a pair of skin tight, black skinny jeans Devi didn’t even know she had and a cropped, maroon, spaghetti strap tank top for her to wear and had even lent her the leather jacket she always wore. Jonah had somehow managed to tame her frizzy waves into a high ponytail and curled it, and added just enough makeup to make her features pop while still keeping it natural.

“Wow. You look hot!” Eleanor grinned.

“Yeah,” Fabiola nodded, “You look like an Indian Kardashian.”

“Thanks,” Devi smiled at her best friends, “I just hope Paxton notices.”

“Trust me, he will,” Eve said confidently, slinging her arm around Devi’s shoulders, “That boy has been gaga over you forever. Now c’mon, we have a party to crash.”

* * *

When the group arrived at the party, it was already in full swing. Panic! at the Disco’s Don’t Threaten Me with a Good Time was blaring throughout the house-Eve’s doing, Devi suspected-and people crowded every room.

“Sup losers,” Ben grinned at them as he opened the door, “Glad to see you could make it,” his eyes caught on Devi and he gave her an impressed whistle, “Damn, David, you look hot. Dressing up to impress someone special?”

Devi gave him a playful shove but blushed nonetheless, “Whatever, dude.”

He gave her his classic shit-eating grin before nodding towards the kitchen, “C’mon, I’ll get you a drink.”

It was at that point that she noticed the rest of the group had somehow disappeared. Shrugging, she followed him to the kitchen, hopping up on one of the bar stools as Ben rooted around in the fridge. He eventually found what he was looking for and, shutting the fridge door with his hip, handed over one of the two cans of orange soda he was holding.

When Devi raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged, “I figured you weren’t drinking since your mom actually let you come and given your track record…”

Devi rolled her eyes, punching his arm, “Shut up.”

They drank their drinks in silence for a few minutes before Ben raised his eyebrows at her, “So what’s up with the outfit?”

"Nothing. Can't a girl just want to look good?"

Ben snorted, "A girl? Yes. You? No. You only get dressed up when it has to do with-" his eyes narrowed accusingly, "This _is_ about Yoshida. I knew it!"

Reaching over the island, she punched him in the arm, "Keep your voice down, jerk!"

Ben gave her a smug smirk, "What? You afraid he's going to hear me?"

"Yes, actually, so if you could not totally blow this for me-”

She was cut off by a very loud, “Yo, Lil D,” and an arm being slung around her shoulders.

“Uh, hey Trent,” she gave the boy a tight lipped smile. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Trent, quite the opposite actually. The boy reminded her of a golden retriever puppy; a little dopey but always happy and practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. The problem was where Trent was, Paxton wasn’t far behind, and Devi still had no idea what to say to him.

“Not much, not much,” he turned to yell at someone behind him, “Yo, dude! Look who I found! Lil D!”

“I can see that, man,” the voice behind her muttered and Devi stiffened, “Hey Vishwakumar. Gross.”

Twisting around in her seat, Devi took a deep breath and plastered on a smile, “Hey, Paxton. You look good.” And boy did he. He had on a pair of dark jeans that clung to his lean legs and a white button down with the first few buttons undone, his green bomber jacket over it, his hair styled perfectly, as it almost always was.

“Thanks,” his eyes swept over her before flicking back up to meet hers, the intensity in his gaze making her turn a deep shade of red, “so do you.”

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Ben let out an awkward cough, making both of them look back at him, “I’m just gonna go find Shira. Come on, Trent,” he said, grabbing the taller boy and practically dragging him from the room, pausing only to whisper a quiet, “Good luck,” in Devi’s ear as he passed her.

With the buffer of Ben and Trent gone, Devi felt the tension between her and Paxton thicken. Glancing back up at him, she found his gaze already on her, a mixture of emotions swimming in his eyes. For a few moments, neither of them spoke.

Paxton was the first one to break the silence, tearing his gaze from hers and clearing his throat, “I’m just gonna…” he trailed off, gesturing at the door, “Yeah.”

He turned to leave and Devi panicked, scrambling, and nearly falling, off the stool to chase after him, “Wait!” Paxton paused but didn’t turn around. Devi took a deep breath and reached out to grab his wrist, “Paxton, please.” She knew she sounded desperate, but she didn’t care.

Shutting her eyes, she mentally prepared for what she was about to say, “You told me to take some time to think about what I wanted, but I don’t have to. I never did. I like you, Paxton Hall-Yoshida, only you.”

When she opened her eyes, she was met with warm hazel eyes and a soft smile inches from her face, “Yeah?” His hot breath ghosted across her skin, sending a shiver up her spine.

She nodded, whispering a breathless, “Yeah.”

“Good.” The soft smile turned into a full blown smirk as he leaned down and, pulling her body flush against his, captured her lips with his own. Devi let out a gasp as a rush of heat shot through her, allowing Paxton to slip his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back once the need for air was too much and grinned proudly at Devi’s flushed face and swollen lips.

After quickly sweeping his eyes around the room, Paxton leaned in, “You wanna get out of here?”

All Devi could do was nod.


End file.
